How do you Capture a Captain's Heart?
by AznVKai
Summary: -2009 VALENTINE'S DAY FAN FIC- How do you Capture a Captain's Heart? Well, Hinamori Momo will show you. However, like every plan that is mustered up, there are always some drawbacks. HitsuHina COMPLETE
1. Send him a Love Letter

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Summary:** How do you capture a captain's heart? Well, Hinamori Momo will show you. However, like every plan that is mustered up, there are always some drawbacks.

**Timeline:** After the Winter War

**Pairing:** HitsuHina

* * *

**How to Capture a Captain's Heart**

**Prologue**: How do you Capture a Captain's Heart?

They have always have been this way for a long time. And for that long time, they were close. How close?

"Mou...Shiro-chan! Stop appearing out of nowhere!" the female vice-captain from the fifth division pouted as she held her fists up in front of her childhood friend.

Well, that close...

Shooting back at her his trademark icy glare, which never works on her, the white haired 10th captain of the Gotei 13 retorted, "It's Hitsugaya-taichō, Bed-wetter Momo!"

Despite having nicknames for each other, the two Shinigami have always shared a close friend type of relationship; at the best, they have thought of each other as brother and sister.

Unfortunately, over the past few weeks since the Winter War went to past, she began to notice how supportive he has always been to her. He's been there for whenever or whatever happened despite that time she pointed her zanpakutō at the bottom of his chin. Something about him kept her alive. Whatever it is; his glowing turquoise-emerald eyes, his soft and snowy white hair, or his cold exterior attitude in contrast to his inner kind-heart personality, she knew now that she, Hinamori Momo, has fallen in love with her chlidhood friend, Hitsugaya Toshirō.

She gently pounded her forehead on her desk. "Mou...what am I going to do?" she wondered. "I know I have fallen for him, but if I tell him and he rejects me, our current relationship might not be the same as it is now."

Sitting up again, she sighed in defeat. "This is hopeless; knowing Hitsugaya-kun, he most likely won't have the same feelings as I do for him."

"Ohayo Hinamori-chan!" her cheerful orange strawberry haired peer, Matsumoto Rangiku said as her upper body suddenly came into her office.

Feeling the gloomy aura in this room, the large breasted woman walked towards her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the fifth vice-captain looked back.

"Hinamori-chan, is there something bothering you?"

Quickly shaking her head back and forth. "It's nothing Rangiku-san."

Knowing that she's lying, Matusmoto bent over, closer to her and said, "Whatever you're worried about, I don't think it's a good idea to keep it in. Who knows, maybe I can help you solve it."

"Really?" Hinamori asked.

Giving her a thumb up and a bright smile, she replied, "Yep! So what's wrong?"

Just then she was having second thoughts about this; to be more exact, a very bad omen. If she tells Matsumoto about her little love problem, she knows that the taller vice-captain will do whatever it takes to get her and her taichō together. And when she means 'will do whatever it takes', it means that literally. But what can she do? If she doesn't tell him soon, he might be taken away from by some female Shinigami or even worse; remain single for the rest of his life. Okay, maybe that's not bad, but still...

"Well, you see..."

**End of Prologue

* * *

**

**How to Capture a Captain's Heart**

**Plan A**: Send him a Love Letter

"Ano Rangiku-san," Hinamori timidly said, "are you sure this is going to work?"

"Daijoubou Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto cheerfully replied as she placed a clean blank sheet of paper in front of her desk. "Sending a love letter to your crush is the next step after you admit that you have fallen for someone. First of all, I'm happy that you have feelings for taichō. Plus, the timing of this is perfect!"

"Perfect, but how?"

"Easy. Today is February 11th; there are only three days until Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, it is a holiday that the humans in the living world call it. On that day, is the day when couples come together after a sacred ritual is performed in which someone offers their crush a gift and the receiver accepts it. As a result, if he responds to you, bingo! A couple is born!"

"Who told you all this?"

"The Subsitute Shinigami from the living world, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh...umm, maybe we should do this another time..."

"Oh no no no no! You _have_ to confess to taichō! Now, write out your feelings to him!"

"Mou..."

This is the first time she has fallen in love with someone. However, this kind of crush is totally different from all the other crushes she had in the past. Her first crush was the former fifth division captain, Aizen Sōsuke. It all started back in the days when she was still in Shinigami Academy. Hinamori first met him when he came to the academy to check out some potential students that could be his subordinates in the future. Since she laid eyes on him, she knew exactly what she wanted to become; a vice-captain in Aizen's division. Comparing her feelings for him to the feelings for her Shiro-chan, this one is more complicated in many ways; for example, she can never forget about him. On the other hand, her feelings for Aizen is nothing more than just an obsession over someone she looked up to.

Matsumoto told her once that if she ended up falling in love with someone, she must tell the person her feelings as quickly as possible. Though some of her other advice is not quite as helpful in the past, this time, without a doubt, she believed her.

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY**

His yelling as so loud that it echoed the surrounding halls causing not only the birds to fly away from their hiding spot in the trees, but also causing a ruckus for the nearby Shinigamis. She's late...AGAIN.

"MATSUMOTO!!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Sitting down on his seat behind his desk, the white haired prodigy put his hands into the opposite sides of his long black sleeves. She has taken yet another _long_ break from work in order to avoid having to do paperwork.

"Ohayo taich--" Matsumoto greeted as she entered the office.

"You're late Matsumoto," Hitsugaya interrupted in a rather almost calm manner.

"I'm sorry, but I have an imp--"

"I don't want to hear another one of your excuses; I'm not in the mood right now. Just sit down and finish your paperwor--" he said as he sat up from his seat, moved to the side so that his vice-captain can sit down and start working.

Just as he did that, he noticed that she was nowhere in sight. "Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya slowly and angrily said as a vein popped above his head.

However, his thoughts were cleared when he noticed a lone envelope sitting on his desk. Picking up the letter, he opened the contents inside it and began reading it.

_It can't be..._

A few moments later, he tore the paper into pieces, and threw them into the garbage bin as he walked out of his office. For once, he ran out of patience. It's time to catch her and drag her back to the office.

"That's not going to work Matsumoto. You're not hooking me up with yet another one of those Shinigami fan girls."

**PLAN A: FAILED**

* * *

**AznVKai: **Be soft on me, this is my first Bleach fan fiction and also the 2009 Valentine's Day fan fic. I support the HitsuHina pairing. (They're just too kawaii together) Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Your reviews are greately appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Give him a Box of Chocolates

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**How to Capture a Captain's Heart**

**Plan B:** Give him a Box of Chocolates

**-- TWO DAYS TO GO -- **

"I thought the love letter plan will work," Hinamori said as she watched the strawberry orange haired Shinigami, who currently has her arms crossed over her chest, is in deep thought.

"Don't worry so much," Matsumoto happily replied, "this is just a minor set back. On the bright side, this is not the only plan I have that can give you a guaranteed boyfriend."

"Did you ask him about the letter?"

Raising a finger up in the air, the 10th division lieutenant replied, "As a matter of fact, I did."

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"Aww come on taichō," Matsumoto said as she and her captain entered their office, "let me sleep a little longer!"

"No Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted as he walked up to his desk which now contains two new full stacks of paper to finish. "You successfully avoided yesterday's paperwork and now, you have to do it. I got you out of bed early so that you can start right away."

"That's a horrible way to treat a growing young lady!"

Just then, the white haired Shinigami gave her an icy glare. _"Growing tall is not an issue for you..." _he thought. "If you can finish the paperwork early, I'll let you take the rest of the day off."

Surprised to hear her captain say such words, Matsumoto asked, "Really?"

Just watching the snowy haired captain sitting the couch, saying nothing, she knew he meant it.

_"Yes, that's great! It can't be that hard to finish all the paperwork today,"_ she thought.

By the time she sat behind the desk, Matsumoto asked, "Taichō..."

"No, you're not allowed to drink sake while doing paperwork," Hitsugaya replied without looking back at her.

"That's not what I want to ask..."

After the 10th division captain took a sip from his cup of tea, he replied, "Okay what?"

"What happened to the envelope that was on the table?"

"Tore it up."

Once she heard those words, Matsumoto slammed her hands on the desk, sitting up and exclaimed, "Demo taic--"

"Get to work Matsumoto; you tricked me once already with that method. You hooked me up with a girl. I'm not falling for that again."

Before he could say anything else, the white haired captain noticed that she already left the room. _"Even a little courtesy doesn't work..." _

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_

* * *

_

"Oh I see," Hinamori said as she began looking down at her feet.

Sensing the gloominess vibe filling the atmosphere, Matsumoto quickly said, "Like I said before, I have another plan. It's too early to give up, Hinamori-chan. So, stay with me okay?"

After taking a deep breath and silently exhaled, she said, "Okay..."

"Plan B is to give him a box of chocolates."

"Only a box of chocolates?"

"Of course not!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she gathered all the materials and set them on the counter. "You're also writing another love letter to him so that he knows it's from the same secret admirer."

"What is all these materials for?" Hinamori suddenly asked as she picked up a silver bowl and held it so that the 10th vice-captain can see.

"These measurement materials and ingredients are for making your own chocolates."

"My own chocolates?! Rangiku-san, are we making them by scratch?"

"Yep! It makes the situation to become more romantic when the giver makes her own chocolates with all her heart!"

"Demo, I never made chocolates before."

"Daijoubou," Matsumoto said as she poured a bag of chocolate chips into a small pot and began boiling it, "that's why we're making trial pieces of chocolates first. Don't bail out on me yet, Hinamori-chan. Just remember who you're doing this for."

There's no way of getting out of this one.

Sighing with defeat, Hinamori replied, "Okay, let's do this..."

* * *

Her heart quickened as she watched Matsumoto picked up a piece of chocolate and threw it into her mouth. Moments later after she swallowed it, the 10th division lieutenant said, "Mmm delicious! Who would have thought you're a natural at this?"

Blushing with embarrassment, Hinamori replied, "It--it's nothing really..."

"Nothing?! I'm excited to see taichō's response to this!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she wrapped the leftover chocolates into Hinamori's decorated box and carried it to her division.

"Rangiku-san! Wai--!"

Before Hinamori was able to finish her sentence, she already left to deliver her gift to her childhood friend. Placing a hand near her mouth, she wondered, "I hope he likes them..."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be sitting down and finishing all the paperwork?" Hitsugaya retorted. "Where were you?"

"Gomen taichō, but I have a vice-captain's meeting to attend," Matsumoto lied.

With that said, the white haired captain resumed his duties; finishing his latest stack of papers. As she walked up to his desk to grab her stack of paperwork, Matsumoto gently placed the box of chocolates in front of him. Just as she left his side, one of their seated officers entered their office. "Excuse me Hitsugaya-taichō and Matsumoto-fukutaichō!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto asked.

"What am I supposed to do with all this?" he asked as he dumped a large handful of boxes in front of the captain's desk.

"OI! YOU'RE MESSING UP WITH MY PAPERWORK!" Hitsugaya annoyingly exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the desk while standing up only to watch the Shinigami quickly leave.

Sitting back down on his seat, the 10th division captain turned his attention to cleaning up the mess that is now on the table. "Tch, not this again..."

All of a sudden, Matsumoto watched her taichō brush away _all_ the box of chocolates and threw them into the disposal bin near the door. "Taichō!" she exclaimed.

"Matsumoto get back to work," Hitsugaya retorted before he left the room. "I have a captain's meeting to attend."

Once he left, Matsumoto sighed in defeat. "Taichō is so blind sometimes. He can't even see what's in front of him!"

After a few grumpy minutes alone, she stood up from her seat and left the room, determined to bring eternal happiness for unhappy peer, Hinamori Momo. "I have no other choice but to use Plan C!"

* * *

At the end of the day, he came back to his office to find Matsumoto missing once again. Knowing her, she's probably went out with her fellow sake buddies at the bar. "This is going to be one long night..." the young captain said as he sat down on his seat behind the desk.

Just then, he noticed something peculiar. It never bothered him before, but for some reason, this one stood out from all the rest.

_Why..._

**PLAN B: FAILED

* * *

AznVKai:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed in the last chapter. Hoped you enjoyed this one. Please review and I'll be back again with Matsumoto's Matchmaker Plan C!


	3. Get Drunk and Confess Personally

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**How do you Capture a Captain's Heart?**

**Plan C**: Get Drunk and Confess Personally

**-- ONE DAY TO GO --**

"Rangiku-san!! You said this one will work this time!" Hinamori said as she held her hands up in front of her.

"Gomen ne Hinamori-chan, but I forgot about the enormous amount of gifts sent to taichō from the Hitsugaya fan club every year," Matsumoto replied.

Sitting back down again, another thought crossed her mind. "Huh, there's a Hitsugaya fan club?"

Waving her back and forth in front of her as it if was a fan, she replied, "Ah never mind that, there's always plan C!"

Though she said it's going to be alright, it really isn't. Now knowing that Hinamori has to compete with other women in order to get the prize: her Shiro-chan, it is even more discouraging.

"Plan C?" Hinamori asked.

"Yep!"

Feeling a bit uneasy, Hinamori asked, "What is it?"

"Don't worry, this one has to get his attention one way or another. In the meantime, let's head over to the 10th division headquarters to get the preparations ready for the party," Matsumoto said as she pulled Hinamori's arm along with her as the two vice-captains left the room.

* * *

Hitsugaya took a sip from his warm cup of green tea from his desk in reward of finishing his final stack of paperwork for today. Then, he looked through the window to watch the pleasant scenery outside. At this time of day, the sun is setting as a flock of birds were flying towards it. It reminded him of the old times he was in Junrin'an. He would always sit outside of his house to view the beautiful sunset like this one. The only difference about these two moments was that back then, he would never be alone watching the sunset. He always had her at his side.

_Hinamori..._

Come to think of it, lately she's been acting a little more timid than usual around him. Whenever he suddenly appears at her side, her face would always turn red and turn away from him. After a moment of delay, she finally starts to speak to him, but in a stuttering and soft voice.

There was also times when he would find her in front of his office. Whenever he asks why she's doing here, his heart starts to beat a little faster as if he was expecting her to say those words. However, his heart would always stop whenever she talks about something else. He knew that she wanted to tell him something important, but her timidness would always prevent her from doing so.

_Does it really mean so?_

The captain of the 10th division also noticed how his lieutenant has been helping Hinamori with her 'concerns'. The living proof of that would be the love letter and the box of chocolates.

_That Matsumoto..._

He sighed in defeat. Though she is lazy with her paperwork, she does have her good points. Unfortunately, one of them had to be playing matchmaker.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"You're late Matsumoto," Hitsugaya interrupted in a rather almost calm manner.

"I'm sorry, but I have an imp--"

"I don't want to hear another one of your excuses; I'm not in the mood right now. Just sit down and finish your paperwor--" he said as he sat up from his seat, moved to the side so that his vice-captain can sit down and start working.

Just as he did that, he noticed that she was nowhere in sight. "Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya slowly and angrily said as a vein popped above his head.

However, his thoughts were cleared when he noticed a lone envelope sitting on his desk. Picking up the letter, he opened the contents inside it and began reading it.

_White as snow_

_Young and Strong_

_Oh dear 10th Captain of the Gotei 13_

_Listen to what I have to say_

_From dawn to dusk_

_Day and Night_

_Like the moon and the sun_

_We'll always be one_

_That's because_

_You are the one_

_Who I will always love_

_Hitsugaya-taich_ō

"Great, not another love letter from a girl who I don't kn--," Hitsugaya thought before his mind is interrupted by the author's handwriting.

It looked so familiar. From the back of his mind, he knew the writing could only belong to her. However, why would she do such things like this?

_"It can't be..."_

A few moments later, he tore the paper into pieces, and threw them into the garbage bin as he walked out of his office. He concluded that she is pulling a fast one on him because she wanted to take revenge on him for all the things he has done to her in the past. (Teasing...xD)

"That's not going to work Matsumoto. You're not hooking me up with yet another one of those Shinigami fan girls."

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_

* * *

_

For a long time now, he had these intimate feelings for her. However, the young captain knew he couldn't just confess to her. At the time, she was only interested in her goals. She had Aizen in her eyes. As a result, he buried these feelings into the deepest and darkest place in his mind and focused on watching over her as her protector. Just when he forgotten about these feelings, they have arisen again after that one letter he read.

_Since you called out for me..._

He stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. It's time to get ready for the Valentine's Day party that is going to take place at his headquarters.

..._I will answer you_

_

* * *

_

_FLASH BACK_

"This is going to be one long night..." the young captain said as he sat down on his seat behind the desk.

Just then, he noticed something peculiar. It never bothered him before, but for some reason, this one stood out from all the rest. He stood up, walked towards it, picked it up, and returned to his seat.

Holding the box of chocolates, he opened the box to find snowflake shaped chocolates and a folded piece of paper. Picking up the paper, he unfolded it and read it.

_I have regretted of my actions_

_At first I thought someone else would be the one for me_

_But it turned out that I only needed you_

_To wash away all my sorrows _

_And bring me a smile on my face everyday_

_Though you may never understand what I am trying to say to you_

_But let me tell you_

_I love you_

_In this world and the next_

_At least do me this favour and eat these_

_You're always working so hard_

_I understand that_

Once he closed the paper, Hitsugaya had a moment of silence, staring at the night sky through the window. "Why...do you keep teasing me like this, baka Momo?" he wondered.

Running through the possibilities of why she could be doing this, he came to one conclusion. Picking up a piece of chocolate from the box, he threw it into his mouth.

_"You're such a Bed-wetter...You're always getting pampered by others who are trying to help you."_

* * *

**AT NIGHT**

Matsumoto finished chugging down yet another bottle of sake. "Delicious! Nothing but a nice jug of sake to clear all your sorrows!" she exclaimed, "Especially on a day like this!"

"You said it Rangiku-chan!" Ryōraku-taichō of the 8th division agreed. "It's been a while since we had a large party like this one!"

"Ano Rangiku-san," Hinamori said, "you haven't told me about plan C."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Holding her arms up she pouted, "Rangiku-san..."

"Daijoubou Hinamori-chan, just relax."

"How can I? Even you said so, I should be speaking out my feelings to him and accept the consequences whether I like it or not."

Sitting next to the 5th division lieutenant, Matsumoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have faith in me, it will take sometime. In the meantime, have a glass of water."

Holding the cup in front of her, Hinamori sighed in defeat and gratefully accepted it. Matsumoto is right, she needed to slow down a bit or else she'll become very desperate. With that, she began drinking the contents in the cup.

* * *

By the time, Hitsugaya arrived, he knew he isn't going to enjoy it at all. It has not been an hour yet there were Shinigami walking around drunk._ "Why does Matsumoto have to be the one who is organizing this?"_ he thought.

"Taichō over here!" a voice called.

Looking towards its direction, he saw his vice-captain waving at him. Now that she saw him, there is no running away. So, he walked up to her and sat down on the seat next to her.

"You made it taichō!" she said.

"I had no choice in the matter," Hitsugaya replied.

"Aww come on loosen up and enjoy yourself! We all deserve this especially since we won the Winter War."

"That was a month ago..." Hitsugaya replied, turning his attention away from her.

Just then, Matsumoto held up a small plate of sake. "Come on taichō! Just this onc--"

Hitsugaya knocked the sake away from his view. "No thanks Matsumoto. I'm working. Who knows when I'm going to be called up."

"Tch, if you say so..."

Once Hitsugaya finished his conversation with his vice-captain, he turned only to be startled to see Hinamori in his presence. A very close presence. She's right in front of him.

"Don't tell me you got forced here too Hinamori," Hitsugaya said.

"Heh, what are you talking about Shiro-chan?" Hinamori replied before she hiccuped. "I wasn't forced here. Rangiku-san invited me to come!"

Smelling the aroma of alcohol, he asked, "Are you drunk?"

Hooking her arm around his neck, she replied sluggishly, "No way! You know I don't drink!"

Outraged by this, Hitsugaya grabbed her shoulders and exclaimed, "Hinamori! Who did this to you?"

All of a sudden, he took back those words because she started crying. If there's one thing he didn't like, it is her crying. He can't stand seeing his childhood friend unhappy. As a result, he vowed to himself that he would always protect her even if he has to kill someone to make her smile again.

"I'm sorry I yelled..." he said as he let go of her.

Sniffling her tears away, she replied as she reached and took her glass from the table in front of them, "Daijoubou, it's not your fault...*hiccup*"

Shortly, she drank the rest of its contents and slammed it back onto the table.

"Why does my life have to be so terrible?" she suddenly asked.

"Hah?"

"Ever since I came to the fifth division, I was caught by his illusions and believed that he's someone good. I can't believe it. He made me point a zanpakutō at you!"

"Hinamori, I told you already, it's not your fault," Hitsugaya replied. "Plus, I have already forgotten about it. It's all in the past already."

"I guess..." she replied as she looked down at her feet.

"Hey taichō! I see that you're with Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto interrupted as the large breasted vice-captain joined the two friends.

"Matsumoto, what did you do to her?" Hitsugaya warningly said as he glared at her.

Blinking as if she didn't know, the orange haired Shinigami replied, "What do you mean?"

"Hinamori's drunk..."

"Drunk?" she asked as she turned to look at her. "Ahh, I must have given her sake instead of water. Gomenasai taichō."

Sighing with defeat, Hitsugaya watched the fifth division lieutenant, happily embracing him.

_I must protect her..._

"Taichō, is it okay for Hinamori-chan to be clinging onto you?" Matsumoto asked as she watched the drunken Hinamori trapping her captain in her embrace. _"Aww, that's so adorable!"_

"It's not like I have a choice," Hitsugaya replied. "She's drunk."

"Oh, I see," she replied. _"You must really like that taich_ō."

Giving her a glare, the 10th captain decided to take Hinamori to some other place away from all the sake drinkers and drunk Shinigami who might want to jump her."

* * *

"Ano, Hitsugaya-taichō," Hinamori said before she hiccuped. Hitsugaya managed to take her away from the chaos in the party room and brought her to her room in the 5th division headquarters.

_"That's a first..."_ Hitsugaya thought. "What is it, Hinamori?"

"There's also one more thing that makes my life terrible: why is it that I don't get myself into a relationship with a boy?"

Looking away from her, he replied, "How am I supposed to know?"

Suddenly feeling arms crawling up and wrapped around his back, he realized that Hinamori is pulling herself closer to him.

"Hina--mori?"

She hiccuped. "Oh yeah, I forgot..."

Before he knew it, she knocked him down to the wooden floor with her sitting on top of him, kissing with lip to lip. As the moment lasted, Hitsugaya realized what she's doing isn't her character.

Before things get anymore complicated, Hitsugaya broke the kiss from her.

"...you are the only one I have in my eyes," Hinamori said. "I love you...Hitsugaya-taichō."

Stunned to hear those words come out of her mouth, for once, he didn't know what to say.

"Momo..."

Before he could say anything to her, the young captain realized his childhood friend has fallen asleep. Sighing with defeat, he carefully stood up again with her in his arms and placed the sleeping figure in her futon bed he made for her. After placing the covers over her body, the young captain stood up again and silently left the room. No more words were said for the rest of the night.

* * *

Though she is supposed to watch over Hinamori to see how the plan is going, Matsumoto has forgotten all about it because she herself gotten drunk and fell asleep.

**PLAN C: FAILED

* * *

AznVKai: **Once again I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll be back with the Epilogue on Valentine's Day! Laterz!


	4. This is How

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**How to Capture a Captain's Heart**

**Epilogue**: This is How

Today is Valentine's Day; the special time of the year where newly formed couples are born from a confession from the giver and the receiver accepts it. Unfortunately, for Hinamori Momo, she won't be looking for love anytime soon; it's a fact.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself lying down in her futon. "Where am I?" she wondered as she sat up.

Suddenly feeling a jolt of pain on her forehead, she quickly placed her hand on it and slowly rubbed it back and forth. "Why do I have this headache?"

"You got drunk, that's why," answered a voice.

She could feel her heart skip a beat. Turning to where the voice coming from, Hinamori saw the young captain, leaning against the door frame with his arms in his sleeves.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Turning his body towards her direction, the young captain asked, "How is that headache?"

"It's aching a bit, but I think I'll be fine as the day passes," Hinamori replied as she slowly rubbed the aching part of her forehead.

Giving out a silent sigh of relief, he quietly said, "That's good..."

Soon after, silence filled the room. The awkwardness between them is intense. For Hinamori, she has no idea what happened during the party and how everything go to this point, her Shiro-chan being in the same room as her.

"Ano Hitsugaya-kun," she finally spoke.

Once again irritated of being called that, Hitsugaya replied, "It's not Hitsugaya-kun, it's Hitsugaya-taichō, Bed-wetter Momo."

"Mou, don't call me that! What happened last night? I remember I was at the Valentine's Day party, with Rangiku-san an--"

"She gave you a glass of sake instead of water. As a result, you got drunk."

"Oh umm...did anything else happened?"

Before he was able to explain the rest of the story, Hitsugaya sighed and continued. "You started complaining how your life has been terrible to you; from the betrayal of Aizen to the guilt for pointing your zanpakutō at me. You also talked about how you never got yourself in a romantic relationship with any guy."

Before he could stay anything else, Hitsugaya noticed the realization on her face as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"And you must have remembered the rest of the story..."

Guiltily, she slowly nodded with agreement. For the next while, Hinamori fiddled with her fingers, trying to find the courage to apologize to him.

"Gomen ne Hitsugay--"

"Daijoubou, I understand. You don't have to explain it."

Looking down on the floor with discouragement, Hinamori concluded that her dreams could never become reality.

_He really isn't interested in me. I guess that's expected. Besides, he must only think of me as his close friend._

"I better get back to my office now," he said as he turned his back away from her.

Before he was able to leave, Hinamori called, "Hitsugaya-kun!"

He half turned and replied, "What now?"

"About last night, are you sure you're not taking it the wrong way? We will always be friends right?"

When he heard those words, his eyes turned his full attention to her.

_She looks hurt when she says that..._

_I can't stand it.  
_

Closing his eyes, he replied, "That...can't happen anymore."

Pained to hear that, Hinamori looked down on the floor. "I see...I'm sor--"

Suddenly, everything happened so quickly. Hitsugaya used shunpō and stopped in front of her with his lips on hers. Her eyes widened with surprise. Who would have thought that this day would come. Realizing that somehow her dream has suddenly come true, she ran her fingers through his soft snowy white hair as he took the time to embrace her. For the first time, the two deepened their kiss.

By the time they broke the contract and still were in each others arms, Hinamori asked, "Shiro-chan...how?"

Giving her a stern look, Hitsugaya replied, "What kind of question is that? Weren't you the one who has been sending me that letter and the box of chocolates a few days ago?"

"Well yeah, but I never really thought tha--"

"Someone like me is incapable of falling in love especially if it's someone who he knew all of his Soul Society life? Oh please Momo, have a little faith in me."

"Hai," she said as the vice-captain rested her face on his chest.

"By the way, the chocolates tasted bad."

Then, her head shot up.

"What?!"

Loving how she reacted toward his previous comment, Hitsugaya amusingly replied, "Just kidding."

"Mou...Shiro-chan!" she pouted before her soft brown eyes stared into his turquoise-emerald ones.

"Next time, don't always follow what Matsumoto says."

Surprised to hear that he knows that much about her attempts, she asked, "Eh? You know about that too?"

Giving her a small smirk, he said, "What do you think I am? I've lived long enough to know what you and Matsumoto are like. It doesn't take a genius to know that."

"Oh..."

Giving her a light kiss on her lips, he said, "Do me this favour and always act like yourself?"

"Of course, Shiro-chan!" she said as she leaned closer towards the captain.

"And one more thing: call me by my formal name; it's Hitsugaya-taichō!"

She couldn't help it but giggle. Though he is annoyed for being treated like a child, Hitsugaya soon forgot all about it as Hinamori pulled him to another deep and lustful kiss. From that day on, things have never again been the same.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shiro-chan..."

**NO PLAN: SUCCESS**

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY**

"Taichō! You're so mean!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Just shut up and keep working!" Hitsugaya ordered from the sofa before he took a sip from his cup of warm green tea.

"Why am I the only one who gets punished to finish the paperwork for playing matchmaker with you?"

"Oh you're not the only one; Hinamori got her punishment too," he said before he took another sip of tea.

Suddenly, sitting up from her seat, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant asked, "Ehh? What would that be?"

Slightly annoyed by her questions, the white haired captain closed his eyes and replied, "That's none of your business."

"I bet he got her to bed..." she giggled as she sat back down and continued completing her papers.

Before she can continue, she felt a cold chill run up her spine. Matsumoto knows exactly what's going to happen next.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Yieyeah!!"

**THE END

* * *

AznVKai:** The End! Thank you all who reviewed! Happy Valentine's Day and please leave your final comments. If I could think of another, I'll write another HitsuHina fan fic sometime soon. Bye for now!


End file.
